Weekend Away
by ILoveDownton
Summary: After the birth of baby Sybil, Robert and Cora find themselves unable to spend as much time with each other as possible. So Robert decides to take his wife away on a romantic weekend. But, just as things are looking perfect, something goes horribly wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm hoping to write a longer one. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, that depends on what ideas I get and what people think, i hope to review as soon as possible. Ive rated it T, just to be safe . Please read and review xxxxx**

**Chapter one**

Sybil Crawley was one years old, and since her birth her parents had found it particular difficult to spend as much time with each other as they would have liked. Cora insisted on parenting her herself, like she had with Mary and Edith, but neither one of them had expected how much more difficult the new baby would be. She cried a lot more than her sisters; their nanny had come into their room practically every night for the first ten months. Things had been made even more difficult because of their other two girls as Mary and Edith still needed their constant attention. They would never complain about having their three girls, they adored every minute with them, but they missed the small intimate moments between themselves.

On one particular autumn afternoon both parents were spending time with their children in the nursery. Robert was sitting on a rocking chair, bouncing baby Sybil on his knee, and Cora was on the floor playing dolls with Mary and Edith. They both looked up from admiring their children, to instead admire each other from across the room. Robert tilted his head to admire his beautiful wife, she was wearing a navy blue dress and her dark hair was slightly coming loose. Cora did the same, she grinned at her husband before returning to her game. Robert's eyes remained on his wife, he noticed that she was looking quite tired, and she had dark circles around her eyes. At that moment, he had an idea, perhaps his wife would enjoy a quite break somewhere, not too far away but somewhere no one would interrupt them. Yes he thought, that would do them both good, he knew he definitely wanted some time alone with his wife. That night, after dinner, Robert went into their room to find his wife already in bed. He climbed in beside her and pulled her close and kissed her on her head. "I love you Cora." He whispered in her ear.

"And I love you." She sighed, as she turned to face her husband. She noticed a small sparkle in his eyes, completely the opposite to her drained complexion. "Is there something the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing my dear, I'm just very happy here with you." He told her, snuggling into her warm embrace.

"And I'm very happy with you my love." She whispered, stroking her husband's cheek. She missed him, ever so much. Yes he was her, but they did not spend as much loving time with each other as she desired. She knew that they were both extremely lucky to still share the same bed, and to both love each other, but with three young girls intimate time with each other could sometimes be difficult. Shaking these images away she yawned.

"Are you tired my dear?" He asked, tightening his arms around her waist.

"I am, Mary and Edith insisted on playing a very long game of dolls." She chuckled, yawning again.

"Well, that brings me onto my very clever idea." He smiled, very pleased with himself, which prompted a questioning gaze from Cora.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I, my dear, have had an idea. Admittedly, it is very selfish but I believe that it would be mutually appreciated by both of us." After a raised eyebrow from his wife Robert continued. "I thought that the two of us might go on a little break."

"The two of us?" Cora turned around so that their noses were touching.

"Yes my dear, the two of us, I thought that we could have a nice weekend away together. The staff could look after the girls for a few days." He told her. "Do you like the idea, my love?"

"Oh Robert," Cora sighed, snaking her arms behind her husband neck, "you have no idea how perfect that sounds." She crushed her lips against her husbands, he complied happily, both thrilled at the prospect of spending a few days alone with each other and they were both eager to show to each other how much some alone time would mean to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

For the next few days, Robert hurried himself arranging his and Cora's romantic weekend, they were planning on spending two nights at a cottage on the furthest side of the estate. Cora was weary of leaving the girls on their own, and she wanted to be near to the house in case they desperately needed her, and the cottage would allow them this, along with the privacy they wished for.

"Mama and Papa will be going away for a few days tomorrow." Cora told the girls on the day before their visit.

"But who will look after us Mama?" Edith asked her face turning into a frown.

"Nanny will be here, and then there's Carson and Mrs Hughes." Edith frown grew, and even Mary looked a little sad. "So, that means that you are going to be the ladies of the house." She stroked Mary and Edith's cheek, and looked over to Sybil's crib where she was sleeping soundly.

"Really?" Edith and Mary sounded in unison.

"Yes, when we get back you will have to tell me and your Papa everything that has happened." She smiled as both her daughters faces lit up with the idea of this new responsibility. As Cora departed the nursery she passed Nanny, she informed her that she must give the girls anything they wanted. The older woman agreed, understanding how hard it must be to leave ones children for the first time. Cora and Robert had left Mary and Edith alone before, but this was the first time they were spending a weekend away from Sybil. She went back to her bedroom and made sure that everything was packed and ready, her maid had finished the packing that day so her small case was all ready. She sat down on the bed and gave a big sigh, she was very much looking forward to this weekend, some alone time with Robert would do them both some good. No one was coming with them, they had decided that they would go without a maid, or a valet, and the only person that would accompany them would be the carriage driver. Robert had told their driver that his services were required at certain times on certain days, but other than that they would be completely alone, which appealed greatly to them both. That night, they both lay in bed, Cora curled into Roberts embrace.

"Are you looking forward to our weekend away, my dear?" Cora asked.

"Definitely, it will be heaven having you all to myself for a few days." Robert smirked, tightening his grip on his wife's waist. "I just hope that the girls won't miss their Mama too much."

"On the contrary I believe, they were upset at first but then I told them that they were in charge and that they would have to inform us of what has happened when we return." They both chuckled, knowing how much their little girls loved to be in charge and to be the centre of attention.

"Does this mean that you will not be worrying about them as much?" He asked, looking his wife in the eyes. He knew that she was looking forward to going away with him, but he also knew that she worried about leaving the girls on their own, well, without their parents.

"It's a mother's job to worry Robert, but I leave knowing that they are in good hands." Robert smiled at her answer. "And I'm sure you will try to take my mind off it." She smiled mischievously.

"That I will do, my love." He placed three quick kisses on her lips, and then returned to look into her eyes, her eyes were full with love and longing for him, and her eyebrows were raised slightly in a way only he could understand. "I could take your mind off it now if you'd like." He said, stroking her cheeks with his thumb.

"I would like that very much my love." She leaned over and kissed him passionately, bringing her arms around his neck and playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. Just as she pushed him down on his back there was a knock at the door and the sound of their youngest tears. Cora leaned off him and went to collect Sybil from Nanny; she climbed back into bed and lay beside Robert. She nursed Sybil until her cries subsided, and then she laid her in between her and her husband. She looked up at Robert who was looking down at his daughter with admiring eyes. "There is tomorrow." She sighed, as she reached her hand over Sybil's head, Robert interlocked his fingers with his wife's.

"Yes, my love, we have all weekend." They both smiled into each other's eyes, knowing that there would be time for that in the upcoming days.

The next morning they both ate breakfast in the dining room joined by Mary and Edith. At around twelve o clock Cora and Robert got into the carriage which would take them to the little cottage. It was not a large cottage; it had a bedroom and a sitting room, and then a small kitchen. Cook had prepared them some dishes that would keep until the next day, and then the carriage driver would bring them some more when he returned the next day. Cora and Robert held hands in the carriage journey, whilst Cora looked out of the window; Robert stared appreciatively at his wife, watching how her eyes seemed to light up as they journeyed through the village. When they arrived at the cottage she let out a content sigh as she exited the carriage. They went in and there was a roaring fire lighting up the room, there was a small settee pushed against the wall and a chair next to the window which made the room look very open. The driver quickly took his employers cases upstairs and then left the two alone. Cora took off her coat and slung it across the back of the nearest chair, Robert did the same. Cora inspected the room and then smiled, thinking how perfect it was, she then went upstairs and into their bedroom. She was met by a four poster bed, with a wooden decorative headboard; there was a window on the far side of the room next to the vanity table. Cora went to stand in the middle of the room; Robert followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her right shoulder and then he whispered in her ear; "is this to your liking?"

"Very much so." She whispered back, kissing his cheek. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, then pushed her lips against his and he pushed back just as hard. As the kiss broke they both stared into each other's eyes, both pairs were full with love, their stare remained on each other until Cora's eyes shifted to the bed beside them. Robert smiled back at his wife; no words were needed as they both knew what they desired. Love. Cora took his hand and they guided each other to the soft sheets, where they would give each other just that.

**A/N: Hey everyone I just wanted to give them this happy moment before anything else happens, let me know what u think **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, this is when the bad thing happens, I have tried to give them some happy moments before it does but I hadn't intended to do this much happiness, but I can't seem to help it. Please stick with it and as always, please review **

**Chapter three**

Everything was perfect, for the remainder of that day and the next day Robert and Cora showed their undying love for each other, if not through actions then through words or through the look in their eyes. For, they only had to look into the other pair of blue eyes in the room to know that they were loved completely. For both of them it was nice to have a nice break from Downton, although they both missed their girls dearly, it was nice to not have to think about propriety and social status. They could kiss whenever they wanted and curl up on the settee, it was heaven. On their second day they snuggled on the settee, they were both reading, but every so often they would look at each other and engage in a passionate kiss, showing each other their love. On their last night they embraced- quite tired from their activities earlier on, Robert stroked her dark curls that were sprayed across her pillow.

"Would you like to go for a walk tomorrow my dear, before we are to go back to Downton?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be nice, through the gardens nearby?" She suggested, turning to look her husband in the eye.

"Whatever you wish my love." Robert leant down and kissed his wife on the lips. He smiled against her lips when her hand squeezed his shoulder slightly. When they broke the kiss he leaned in a little closer to her and tightened his grip on her waist.

"This weekend has been wonderful." Cora sighed into Robert's chest, where her head rested.

"It has my dear and I'm sure tomorrow will be just as pleasing." Robert agreed, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you Cora."

"And I love you Robert, so very much." She smiled against his embrace, knowing he was right, tomorrow would be just as wonderful; even if they were due to go back to Downton. They had only been here a weekend, but it had been perfect, she could not wait for tomorrow, their last day of heaven, she was very grateful that Robert had suggested coming here, for they really both needed this weekend. They hadn't grown distant, but they had not had as much time together as they yearned for. But for now, everything was perfect, so she settled down for the night with that thought in mind.

The following day they prepared for their walk together, they were going to go along the path at the back of the cottage and then onto the gardens. Thankfully, it was a solitary walk so they were unlikely to be interrupted. They exited the cottage hand in hand and began their walk, discussing the spectacular view, the girls and how splendid there time together was. As they reached the gardens there was a slight breeze, which gave them the perfect excuse to walk closer together. Up ahead there was a large tree with a bench underneath; Cora noticed it just as it started to rain, so she pulled Robert has she began to run to shelter. Robert protested at first, but then started chuckling as he saw where they were heading. They collapsed onto the bench in a fit of laughter, Cora leaned into her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, she then rested her forehead against his gazing into his eyes. They stayed like that for untold minutes, resisting the temptation of each other's lips. When he finally couldn't resist her any longer he crushed his lips against hers, she deepened the kiss as she pulled his face against hers even more. Robert pulled her into his lap, resting his hands against her lower back. When they finally pulled apart, they sat facing each other, before Cora rested her head against her husband's shoulder. The rain had passed but they didn't care, all they cared about was being with each other. This was there last day alone together, when they went back to the cottage their driver would be back to collect them, and take them back to Downton. Well, it would not be their driver, when he had come to bring them some of cook's food yesterday, he had informed them that his father was ill and he needed to be with him, of course Robert had given him permission to go to him. Robert was stroking Cora's back, and her face, and her arms, and she rubbed her hand up and down the arms that was around her waist.

"We should probably go back, my love." He whispered.

"We probably should." She sighed, but making no effort to move. So they stayed for a little longer, not wanting to return to the cottage, because that would of course mean returning to Downton. Cora desperately wanted to see the girls, but she knew they were in good hands, so the selfish part of her wanted to stay in this perfection a little longer. After a short while, Cora finally stood up off Robert's lap, and began walking back the way they had come. Robert followed her, but instead of walking by her side, he picked her up and swung her around before setting her down and taking her hand. Cora looked slightly bewildered, but just gave a girlish giggle before they began walking again.

The carriage pulled up and the driver hurriedly packed their bags in the back. He was a very young driver, unlike their regular who was slightly older than him. This man however was younger than him, at first sights Cora worried if he had the experience, but shook it off knowing he obviously did unless he would not be here. As they got into the carriage, they sat close to each other, with their fingers interlocked. They spoke in whispers, telling each other how much they had enjoyed their weekend away. When they took a left Robert looked up, knowing that this was not the way they had come on the way here. It was a rougher path, and there was a few winding roads up ahead, but he thought nothing of it, knowing they must be a reason for coming this way, the rain had made some of the roads slippery, perhaps this was why Robert thought. He instead looked back to his wife, and gazing into her blue eyes.

"I love you Robert." She whispered, leaning into him.

"And I love you Cora." He told her, leaning into her. Their lips brushed against each other, but before they could deepen the kiss they were suddenly pulled apart. The carriage began rocking side to side, and they both heard a big thud from the front, Robert looked out of the window, but then CRASH! The carriage began rolling down the hill, off the winding road they had been on; Robert looked back at his wife with fear in his eyes. He tried to lean over to her but BANG! The carriage spun.

Robert had been thrown to the opposite side of the seat, he opened his eyes, dazed at what had happened. One moment he had been telling Cora how much he loved her, the next the carriage had spun off the road and down the steep hill. Cora! Cora! Robert looked back to where she had been sitting but she wasn't there. Cora! Robert looked around, and then he saw her. Lying on the floor. Robert jumped to her side.

"Cora, my love." He said, stroking her arm. But there was no answer. "Cora?!" He said more frantically, but there was still no answer. "CORA!" He shouted, he propped up her head, and it was then that he noticed. The blood. As he looked down at his hands, they were crimson. He looked down at his wife, who's head was now turned and he saw it, blood, bright red, at the side of her face. "Cora." He whispered grasping her hand, as he broke out in tears he collapsed by his wife's body. "I love you." He whispered.

**A/N- Ok, please stick with it! It gets better! Cora is my favourite ever character so I obviously promise it does get better! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Robert didn't know how much time had passed since the crash, seconds, minutes maybe hours, all he could think about was his wife who was lying unconscious on the carriage floor. He was shaking violently; he did not know what to do. Cora was lying in front of him, he held her hand to his heart and with the other he stroked the hair draped across her face. His fingers were stained red, and the blood was now slightly smeared across her forehead. "Cora" he whispered through his tears. "Cora my darling." But there was still no answer, no movement, no sign she could hear him. Robert suddenly remembered the driver, perhaps he could go for help. He stood up frantically and looked out towards the front seat, but there was no one there. Robert looked up the bank they had come; maybe he had jumped out of the carriage. But he could not see anyone, and he had not the time to look, he had to focus on Cora. He looked back to his wife, she was paler than usual, he took out his handkerchief to wipe the tears from his eyes, it was then that he realised he had to do something about her injured head. He took the piece of cloth and held it to her wound. It was then that she winced. "Cora" He said hysterically. "Cora" He repeated. "Wake up my darling." Her eyelids flickered, and one blue eye appeared.

"Robert." She whispered in a husky tone.

"Cora." He cried, clinging to her arm.

"Wha...what...happened." She stuttered, trying to look around the carriage but the pain in her head took over and made her unable to move.

"Don't move darling." He warned resting her head back onto the floor. "There was an accident." He told her, dabbing her head again.

"Robert... my head... my head hurts." Cora reached up and held her head and as she brought her hand back she saw the blood. "What happened?" She took in the blood on her fingers and the blood stained handkerchief in her husband's hand. Could this have really happened? The last thing she could remember was her and Robert expressing their love for each other in the back of the carriage and now she was here on the floor. In pain. Bleeding. "Robert..." Her voice was shaky, she didn't know what to do.

"It's ok Cora, everything will be ok." Robert soothed. But would it? Without the driver no one could go and get help. Cora needed a doctor, and soon. Even with the handkerchief pressed against her head it was still bleeding.

"Robert... go... for help, you-"

"No." He interrupted. "I cannot leave you." He told her, as he took the handkerchief of her head to look at the wound. It was still bleeding.

"But... but... my head it hurts." She cried, trying to not focus on the pain that was getting worse.

"We will find a way, I promise." Robert soothed. He stroked her head and tried to think of what they would do.

Downton Abbey

"Mrs. Hughes." Carson entered the housekeeper's sitting room, with a worried expression. "His Lordship and her Ladyship have not returned yet."

"Oh?" She asked.

"No, they were meant to arrive a while back, but they have not." Carson told her, the temporary driver had left to collect them over an hour ago, but for some reason they were not yet back.

"Maybe they extended their trip." She suggested, that was definitely a possibility.

"But the driver would have returned, wouldn't he." Carson told her, his brow tightening in thought.

"Yes, I suppose he would have." Mrs. Hughes said. "Maybe we should give it some time, and then we could send someone to look for them." She told him, knowing that there would be a perfectly reasonable explanation.

"Yes, yes, you are right." Carson murmured, exiting the room. Mrs. Hughes just smiled thinking about how Mr. Carson always worried about their employers.

The Carriage

Cora had drifted back to sleep again, Robert hoped that it was good for her to rest, perhaps it would make her head a little better. Of course, he could not form a coherent thought in the circumstances, he could still think of no way to get help. So, he again decided to go and look for the driver, he kissed Cora on the forehead and stepped outside the carriage. He looked around the roadside, and at the top of the hill he saw a man's body. He ran up the hill to wake the young man up. "Hello." He screamed, shaking the drivers arm. The driver opened his eyes and jumped as he saw Lord Grantham's tear stained eyes and cheeks.

"My Lord." The young man looked around, and suddenly he remembered how the carriage and swerved and had tumbled off the road. He looked down and saw the carriage crashed against a tree. "I'm sorry, my Lord, I-"

"There's no time for apologies." Robert interrupted. "You need to get help, my wife, she's hurt her head and she needs to see a doctor immediately.

"Of course." The young man jumped up and began to run back the way they had come. Robert went back to the carriage and sat back beside his wife. The only thing they could do now was wait. Wait for help.

**A/N- Not sure where to go with this, maybe you could give me some ideas of what to include next **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys it means a lot, thanks to people who have given me some ideas too, as always enjoy and review xxx**

Robert sat rocking back and forth on the carriage floor, how long could it take the driver to go and fetch help. He didn't know how far away they were, of course he knew this village like the back of his hand but he could not think of anything but his darling wife who was currently sleeping beside him. Their fingers were interlocked and with his other hand he clasped the handkerchief to her wound. He was stroking her fingers, which was his only form of comfort. "I love you." He whispered, he knew that she probably could not hear him, but in that moment he did not care, he just needed her to know. As he looked out of the carriage window he thought that the driver must be close, hopefully with help and the doctor. "Cora." He whispered, wanting her to be ready for when they did arrive, but she did not answer. He shook her arm desperately trying to wake her up, but there was still no reply. "Cora, my darling, please wake up." The tears that had seized began to roll down his face once more. Why wouldn't she wake up? She had woken up before so surely this meant that there was no reason why she should be unconscious now. But, that was it, Robert didn't know. He was not a medical professional and he didn't know these things. The only thing he did know was that he needed help soon.

Downton Abbey

The driver darted across the path leading up to the Abbey, he had fallen over a couple of time since he had left the roadside but he didn't care about the wet patches on his knees, her Ladyship needed help. When he arrived at the door he just banged on the door. "Come on." He shouted, he rang the doorbell to be sure his presence was known. Carson heard the racket and he went to the door with the intent of informing the person there how improper there display was. Has he walked in the hallway he heard what sounded like a young man's impatient shriek, and as he opened it he found their temporary driver standing there looking rather messy.

"What is the meaning of this?" He uttered disapprovingly.

"Mr. Carson, you have to help." He panted. "The carriage, it's crashed. Her Ladyship, she's hurt her head. You need to hurry." Carson didn't know what to say. It took him a few moments to register what the young man had said, her Ladyship was injured? He knew there had to have been something wrong when they didn't arrive earlier. "Hurry Mr. Carson." The driver urged.

"Mrs. Hughes." Carson yelled, not caring who heard him; in that moment it did not matter. Mrs. Hughes was already coming to the door, having heard the commotion herself. As she saw a flustered Carson with a horrified expression on his face, she immediately knew something was wrong.

"Mr Carson, what-"

"There is no time; we need to send for the doctor." He interrupted, already running down to the servants hall.

The Carriage

Cora still had not awoken. Robert did not know what to do. He just sat there; stroking his wife's fingers, as he repeatedly said her name. He was interrupted when he heard someone shouting from the top of the bank. He got out of the carriage and he saw the driver, a footman and the local doctor, they all rushed down to the carriage to meet him.

"Doctor, I need your help." He went back into the carriage and sat by his wife, as the doctor sat on the other. He immediately began examining her.

"Has she woken up yet?" He asked, as he checked her head injury.

"Yes, she woke up and then she went back to sleep, and then I couldn't wake her up again." He rushed, stumbling over some of his words. "Doctor, is she going to be okay?"

"We cannot be sure of anything yet." He informed him. "At the moment all we need to focus on her injuries."

"Injuries?" Robert asked frantically looking up and down his wife's frame. There were injuries? He had been so focused on her bleeding head that he hadn't thought about the rest of her. "I only saw the one on her head..." Robert cried, clinging to Cora's hand.

"She has another, on her right leg. It isn't dangerous but it needs to be dealt with." Dr Clarkson shouted to the driver to prepare the carriage. "Lord Grantham we need to take her Ladyship home now, you will need to carry her." Robert nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He put both of his hands on his wife's back and lifted her and carried her out of the carriage door. Robert slipped slightly but held his wife tight, as he did Cora's eyes flickered open. "Robert." She murmured.

"Cora." Robert soothed. "Cora, I'm here." He said as he put into the back of the carriage, he laid her on the seat and placed her head in his lap. The Doctor joined them, but sat on the opposite side.

"Robert." Cora repeated, but then she closed her eyes again.

"Doctor?" Robert's eyes filled with worry as he looked at Dr. Clarkson urgently.

"That's a good sign, Lord Grantham," the Doctor reassured, "it means shes aware of what's happening and that she's not completely unconscious." Robert nodded. "You should continue talking to her until we get back to the Abbey." He did as advised; he kept saying her name, over and over again.

"I love you Cora." Under normal circumstances Robert would never declare his love for his wife in public, but these were not normal circumstances. "I love you so much my darling. This weekend has been perfect, and I promise that everything will be okay." The truth is, he didn't know, and he couldn't know, not just yet, but he hoped and prayed. Robert leant down and kissed her head. As he looked out of the window he saw that they were at Downton, Carson was waiting outside the door. The footman jumped out of the carriage as the Doctor held the door open for Robert; he carried Cora through the front door, not even acknowledging Carson. He was very careful walking up the stairs to their bedroom, Cora was already injured, and it would do her no good if he dropped her now. Mrs. Hughes was already in Cora's room, and when she saw her mistress pale in his Lordships arms she almost cried out herself. But as housekeeper she had a duty to Cora, so she remained silent in the corner of the room.

"Lay her on the bed." Dr. Clarkson instructed. "Lord Grantham I am going to have to examine her Ladyship more thoroughly now, you are going to have to leave the room." Robert didn't protest as he knew the Doctor was telling him to do this for a reason.

"I love you Cora." Robert kissed her forehead before exiting the room. When he left, the Doctor and Mrs. Hughes hurried themselves cleaning her Ladyship up before he could examine her. In the hallway Robert collapsed by the door, unable to speak. He still couldn't believe what had happened, this was meant to be a harmonious weekend away for them both, but it had turned it to a horrific experience he would never forget. He just hoped that she was going to be alright, that there was no lasting damage, but he couldn't know just yet, he would have to wait a little longer. At least she was in good hands

**A/N- I was thinking that in the next chapter the girls will be included, please review guys xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Sorry for the slow update xxx**

Robert had been moved into the library, Carson and the footman had been in and out, checking to see if he wanted anything. The answer had always been no. He didn't need anything but news of his wife. After what felt like hours of staring out of the window Mrs. Hughes entered the room. "My Lord?"

"Mrs Hughes." Robert stood up instantly and faced her. "Is there any news? Is she going to be okay?" Robert asked frantically.

"The doctor is with her now, he's just asking her some questions." She told him.

"You mean she's awake." Robert took several steps forward, she was awake, that had to be good news.

"Yes, she awoke a few minutes ago."

"Is she okay though?" He asked again.

"The doctor believes there is no lasting damage." Robert exhaled loudly at this thought. She was going to be ok, thank goodness. "He said you can go and see her now." Robert didn't need telling twice, he practically ran past the housekeeper, thanking her hurriedly. He bounded the stairs, eager to see his wife. But just before he went into the room he saw Mary and Edith at the end of the corridor, Edith looked as if she was about to cry and Mary seemed unusually anxious. Robert decided to first go and comfort his darlings.

"Papa?" Mary stepped forward. "Is Mama okay?" She asked. "It's just that I saw the doctor enter her room."

"There was an accident, my dear." Robert sighed, and He reached and took his eldest hands. "But everything is going to be okay, the doctor is just finishing looking at her." He saw the worry in her eyes melt away; Edith on the other hand did not look convinced.

"Papa, are you sure she is going to be okay?" She asked worriedly, Robert walked over and wrapped his arm around her small body.

"The doctor said so himself, he said that there was no lasting damage." Seeing her confused little face he went on. "That means that she might be in pain a little the next few weeks, but that everything is going to be alright."

"Can we see her?" She asked timidly.

"I'm sure you can, but you will have to wait a short while whilst I speak with her and the doctor. Agreed?" The two young girls nodded eagerly, and he released them and watched as they went back into the nursery. Robert turned back and headed for their bedroom. Just as he was walking along the corridor the doctor exited the room.

"Lord Grantham." He acknowledged.

"How is she?" Robert asked quietly.

"She is well, there is no lasting damage but her injuries may cause some slight complications." Dr. Clarkson informed him.

"Complications?" Robert's brow narrowed with worry.

"Well her leg injury may mean she finds it a little difficult to walk for a short time. She also might be a little confused for a week or so, like when she wakes up she might not know where she is, or she might forget a few things or be unable to regain information." The doctor explained.

"But this will all pass?"

"Yes, this will all pass. There is no lasting damage, I can assure you." The doctor watched as the Earls face lit up at his reassurance. "I will be back tomorrow to check on her." Robert nodded. "You can go to her now." The doctor gestured towards the door.

"Thank you doctor, you have no idea what this means to me." Robert walked the remainder of the way to his wife's room. He knocked lightly and upon hearing a muffled 'come in', he opened the door. Cora was lying on their bed, dressed in her nightclothes. As he entered she turned her head to see him.

"Robert." Her voice was husky and tired, but it held so much love and thanks for him.

"My darling." Robert rushed over to her and clambered on the bed beside her. He leaned over and stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you are okay." Tears started rolling down his face as he realised a part of him feared if she would make it."

"I'm fine my dear." Cora turned so they were face to face; she reached her hand up and rested it on his face.

"The girls wanted to see you later; do you think you will be up for that darling?"

"Yes, I'd like to see them." Cora said, thinking of how much she had missed the girls whilst they were away. How further away that seemed, yesterday they were in heaven, with each other. And then there was the crash. Cora shivered just thinking about it. She dreaded to think what would have happened if Robert hadn't been there. "Thank you, my love."

"What for?" Robert asked.

"Taking care of me, the doctor told me you took good care of me before he got there."

"You are my wife; it is my job to take care of you." Robert reminded her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling him as close to him as possible. Cora nestled into his embrace, with her free hand she reached up and placed it behind his neck. "I love you."

"And I love you, so very much." Cora leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. He gently pulled her against her, trying not to hurt her. Robert moved his weight slightly on the bed, accidently touching Cora's leg causing her to wince.

"I'm sorry my love." Robert stroked her hair trying to comfort her. "Do you want me to sleep in my dressing room tonight?"

"Of course not, I need you here with me." Cora said matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure, my dear? I don't want to hurt you in the night?" Robert would not hurt his wife, no matter what. He would not hurt her; he had promised her- and himself- that he would not hurt her anymore the day he confessed his love for her, either physical hurt such as hurting her leg or emotional hurt. And if keeping that promise meant him sleeping in his cold dressing room alone, that's what he would do.

"Of course I'm sure." Cora giggled. "I need you to hold me in the night."

"I will always be there to hold you." Robert reminded her. He caressed her head, and then her cheek and then her arms. As he gazed into her blue eyes he still couldn't believe what had happened. How he feared he had lost her, if that had happened Robert wouldn't be able to cope, he wouldn't be able to function without her. One cannot function without a heart, and she was his heart, for he loved her so much. Robert hadn't noticed the tears escaping his eyes until it was too late.

"My love, what is the matter?" Cora asked, concern flooding her face.

"Nothing, nothing, I just thought about how I wouldn't be able to cope if I lost you." Robert sniffed, wiping his tears away from his cheeks.

"You will never lose me Robert; I will not let that happen." Cora pulled herself closer to him and lay her head onto her husband's chest. After a few minutes Robert noticed Cora's rhythmic breaths and he realised she was asleep. He would wake her in a short while so she could see the girls, but for now he would let her rest. Thank goodness everything was okay, that Cora was going to be okay, Robert didn't know what would happen if he lost her. But he didn't need to think about that now. She was going to be okay, and she was here in his arms, and that was all that mattered.

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews guys, it means so much. So as always, let me know what you think xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this chapters been stored on my computer but I just haven't got around to updating. But here it is xxx**

It had been a while since Cora had fallen asleep, but Robert didn't want to wake her as she looked so peaceful. He continued to stroke her head and occasionally kissing her softly. "Robert." Cora murmured.

"Yes my sweet?"

"May I see the girls now?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Do you feel up to it my love?" He asked, he knew how excited the girls could be and he didn't want them to hurt his wife.

"Yes I think so." She jerked her head back as she sat up, and she flinched as a head throbbed. "Maybe you should have a word with them before hand, make sure they behave." She giggled, knowing how excited the girls would be and the last thing she needed was for them to bounce upon her and hurt her leg and head more. Not that Robert would let that happen of course.

"Of course." Robert kissed her softly on the lips and went to the door, but just before he went to the nursery he turned back to Cora, who was wriggling and trying to get comfortable. "I won't be long my sweet." She gave him a reassuring smile to tell him that she would be okay; he smiled back before exiting the room and walking down to the nursery. When he walked in the girls were playing dollies on the floor and Sybil was cooing in her cot. He told the nanny that she could leave them and he went and sat himself opposite the girls.

"Hello Papa, have you come to play dollies with us?" Edith asked, looking over the dollies in between her and Mary and thinking about which dolly she could give to her Papa.

"Not quite, I have come to tell you that your Mama would like to see you." Robert told the girls as he stroked Edith's hair.

"Really?" Mary chirped, dropping the dolls that she was holding.

"Really. But I need to speak to you before you go into see her." Robert changed his stance so that he was authoritative. The girls stared at him, waiting for him to speak. "Your Mama has hurt her leg and she has a poorly head, and-"

"But I thought you said that Mama was okay." Edith interrupted; worry flashing across her face once again.

"I did, and she is my dear, but she is still in a little poorly now, and we need to take care of her."

"Of course we do." Mary agreed, looking over to Edith with a cynical smile.

"So that means you cannot jump on her when you go to see her, or shout, or argue." He looked between the two girls who were both taking in his words.

"We can do that Papa." Mary said, and Edith nodded in agreement.

"And not just today either, you have to be careful with her until she properly gets better." Robert told them, standing up. "Now are you ready?" He held out both his hands to help two of his little ladies up. Before they left he went to pick up Sybil from her cot, knowing Cora would be dying to see her. He asked Mary to open the nursery door for him and when she did he walked through and the three of them walked to Cora's bedroom.

Cora heard a knock at the door so she called for them to come in, when the door opened Mary and Edith came in followed by Robert who was cradling Sybil.

"Are you feeling better Mama?" Mary asked sheepishly, which Cora found to be quite unusual.

"I'm much better now that I've seen my girls." Mary and Edith's eyes both lit up at her words. "Why don't you come over and sit here." She patted Robert's side of the bed enthusiastically; the two girls both looked up at Robert, his words still fresh in their minds. He nodded. The two girls skipped over and sat on the bed, Robert followed and joined them, sitting a little closer to Cora than usual. "I've missed you." Cora said stroking Mary and Edith's cheek in turn. Then she turned to Sybil who was looking at her with wide eyes, Cora stroked her cheek and Sybil curled her hand around Cora's finger.

"We missed you too Mama." Edith said, shuffling a little closer to her mother.

"Yes, all of us." Mary agreed. "But we've looked after Downton for you whilst you were away."

"I'm sure you have, my dear, perhaps you could tell me all about it." Cora suggested. "You two could come and sit beside me." Cora patted the space on each side of her. Both girls looked at their Papa, silently asking if they could do that. He smiled and nodded, standing up so Mary and Edith could join Cora.

"Do you want to hold Sybil?" Robert asked.

"Of course." Cora held out her arms for her youngest daughter. Once Robert had handed her to Cora he moved to the other side of the bed. He watched as Mary and Edith babbled on about what they'd done whilst they had been away. Cora listened intently, commending the girls where appropriate. Robert watched her in awe, after all she had been through she still talked with the girls with much enthusiasm. After what felt like hours he noticed all three ladies growing a little tired, especially Cora whose eyes seemed to be drooping slightly.

After a lull in the conversation Robert saw the opportunity to let Cora rest. "Girls I think you should let your Mama rest now."

"Okay Papa." Mary said, she leant over to kiss her Mama on the cheek, careful not to hurt her head. Edith did the same before she bounced off the bed and joined her sister who was standing by the door.

"Wait outside my dears." Robert whispered. The two girls did as he said and waited in the hallway whilst Robert spoke with Cora. He sat beside his wife on the bed who was swaying Sybil. "Do you want me to take her back to the nursery?" He asked, stroking her face.

"No, I'd like to spend some more time with her; I've just missed her so much. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Of course." He leant in to kiss her softly on the lips and then left her to cradle Sybil. Once he went out to the hallway he noticed that Mary and Edith were standing on opposite ends, obviously they had disagreed over something in the last minute, but Robert decided to ignore it. "Girls."

"Yes Papa?" Mary asked, ever so sweetly.

"I just wanted to say well done to the both of you for being so careful with your Mama." He smiled.

"I'm glad I didn't hurt her." Edith said, shooting a glance to Mary.

"Well, neither of you did, so thank you." Robert tried to smooth the disagreement between the two over by congratulating the both of them. "Now, why don't you run along to the nursery?" The two girls nodded and rushed towards the nursery, as they went Robert swore he heard Mary mutter _'I was more careful with Mama'. _Robert chuckled to himself and went back into his wife.

"What are you giggling at?" She asked, a little tiredly.

"The girls have found something new to argue about." Cora smiled, but concern crossed her face. "But it's nothing to worry about." He reassured crossing to room and wrapping his arms around her and Sybil.

"I suppose it's not out of the ordinary for them disagree." She smiled tiredly, then nestled her head in the crook of Robert's neck. "Though, did you notice how reserved and careful they were?" Cora looked up at her husband through her long lashes.

"Well, actually that was my doing, I told them to be careful around you, so as not to hurt you." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh." Cora laughed, "I should have known you'd speak to them."

"Well, I had to. I couldn't have them hurting you my love." Robert kissed his wife's brow before taking the bundle that was Sybil form his arms and placing her in the cot they kept at the bottom of their bed. He went back and snuggled against his wife, who was looking very worn out.

Cora sighed. "I didn't realise that something so little could wear me out so much."

"Well we will just have to be cautious for the next few weeks, not too much activity." Robert sighed too, and Cora sensed the underlying meaning in his words. She knew they wouldn't be able to be together like that, not for a little while longer. But, she also knew her husband would not begrudge her her recovery, he cared for her so much and she knew that he would not mind waiting until she was better. Although it may be difficult, for both of them, her recovery was more important. Besides, she still enjoyed cuddling with her husband, as she was now. Robert was rubbing his hand up and down Cora's back and kissing her every so often. He could feel her sagging against him, slowly falling asleep. "I love you Cora." He murmured before sleep claimed her.

"I love you too Robert." She smiled, pulling his arms tighter around her. "And I am very much looking forward to being able to take up _activity _again." She smiled again, before dropping off against him. Robert just chuckled to himself, kissing his wife on the lips and allowing himself to drop off too.

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews everyone, this fics gonna be about two or three more chapters and then I want to maybe work on a modern one and a serious of sweet oneshots. Let me know what you think xxx**


End file.
